Son of the Chief
by thrashbandicoot01
Summary: During the Battle of Luyten, Master Chief saves a police officer in the city of Newport from the Covenant. But, he learns from Kelly-087 and Dr. Halsey it's his son Carlos, who he had with Kelly years ago. How does he cope with this, and how does he protect this "Spartan 2.5" from the Covenant?
1. An Informal Introduction

Master Chief was ripping through Covenant with his submachine gun. He plowed through several Unngoy with his M7 submachine gun. He was backed by a few Marines led by Staff Sargent Johnson. Johnson was utilizing a BR55 battle rifle. They were on the planet Luyten, in the city of Newport. The Chief threw a frag grenade at a group of Kig'Yar, and the Jackals flew everywhere from the blast.

"That's what I'm talking about!" a female Marine yelled. The Chief swept the area one last time for remaining hostiles. The area was clear. Then, a voice came over the radio. It was a distress signal.

"This is Officer Carlos of the Newport Police. I'm pinned down at the city hall and can't hold the Covenant off much longer. If any UNSC military forces are in the area, please help me. I can't last much longer" the voice said. Cortana heard the signal as loud and clear as everyone else.

"You know what to do, Chief" she said. Johnson looked back at the Marines, then back at Chief.

"I say you take this. We need to get to the other side of the city and aid in evacuating civilians. And hurry! He's not gonna last much longer" Chief began running towards the source of the distress signal. It wasn't very far away, but with Covenant forces in the area, it wasn't easy. Chief arrived at city hall, and ran up the large stone steps to the building. He kicked the front door in, and began searching for the police officer. He looked into the chamber where the mayor and city council met every Thursday and saw dead Covenant laying about. He heard gunshots from upstairs, and ran upstairs. He heard a man yelling.

"Get off me!" he yelled, and Chief saw a Grunt go flying. He shredded through a few more Grunts before running into the second floor office. There was the police officer, holding his M6.

"Thank you for getting here! I was running low on ammo and didn't think I'd make it!" he exclaimed. Something was off about him, though. He was big as a Spartan, holding their height when they're not in their armor. He appeared to have single handedly fought off a horde of Covenant.

"How did you survive this long on your own?" Chief asked. The officer shrugged.

"I guess I get it from my mom. She was a Spartan. She said my dad was a Spartan, too, which why I was born with the augmentations. I'd like to meet my father after 23 years, but it might be a stretch" he replied. Chief wanted to consult Cortana, but didn't want to seem to crazy.

"I'm doubting you right now"

"My mom lives in the suburb of Old Wilhelm. I'm going to head back to the station, get some tactical gear and a battle rifle. I don't have the body armor for another fight like that with the Covenant. I can give you a lift if you want." Chief wanted to see more of this guy, see if he was telling the truth.

"I'll escort you" he found himself saying. The cop perked up, very gleefully. He pointed towards the back end of the building.

"My squad car is out back. We need to hurry, as they may come back" The Chief knew he was right. Carlos led him through the other sections of city hall, and led him to a police SUV. Carlos said it was because the standard police car couldn't fit his large frame. He revved the engine and they began rushing through the streets. Carlos didn't flip the lights and sirens on as not to attract Covenant. There was a 15-story blue building in front of them. Carlos slammed the breaks.

"Here we are. Let's go!" The two jumped out and ran in. Carlos led the Chief to an elevator, and they rode up to the top floor. Carlos ran up to two men.

"Sir, I'd like to introduce you to Detective Iggy Mason and Lieutenant Calen Aagard" Carlos introduced the two to the Chief. Detective Johnson looked the Chief up and down.

"Never thought I'd see a Spartan in person" he mused. Carlos pointed to a hallway.

"Lieutenant, let's help this Spartan out. We should get tactical gear first" Caleb looked at Carlos like he was crazy.

"We can't take Covenant. We don't have the armor the military has!" he exclaimed, exasperated. Detective Mason spoke up.

"I'll get a Pelican prepped. There's on the landing pad on the roof" he told them.

"It's worth a shot. All hands on deck are needed for this" Cortana piped up. The three cops looked around the room, confused.

"I'll explain later" Chief said. Detective Mason led the Chief to the Pelican while Carlos and Caleb got changed into tactical gear. It felt they had just walked onto the pad, all of two minutes, and Carlos and Caleb arrived.

"We're the rapid response unit, so we can get in our gear quickly" Caleb explained. Chief was talking to Johnson, trying to get his location.

"We're in Chinatown. It should be just northeast of the PD" he said over the radio.

"Chinatown!" Mason punched it to the next two streets over to Chinatown. Caleb remembered Chinatown as where they put him when he first joined the force as a beat cop. Detective Mason landed the police Pelican by Johnson's Marines. The three men inside hopped out and began fighting the Covenant.

"Did you miss me?" Chief sarcastically asked as he blew through a Brute. Carlos was nailing headshots with his battle rifle, and Caleb was holding on as best he could. At least the Marines were there. The civilians took cover behind them, as the evac was waiting for an LZ. After a volley of gunfire from both sides, the Pelicans swooped in to evacuate the civilians. The UNSC lost none in this firefight. Detective Mason took a few civilians who couldn't fit on the UNSC Pelicans.

"Now THAT was a rush!" Carlos exclaimed. One of the Marines nodded in agreement. A call came over the Chief's radio. It was Hank Moreno, the captain of the UNSC _Trapped Under Ice._

"Chief, if you have a Carlos Gomez with you, there's two women up here that want to meet him" he told the Chief. He turned to Carlos.

"I need you two to come up to the Trapped Under Ice with me. It's important" Carlos and Caleb perked up. They wondered why they were wanted aboard a UNSC frigate. Sargent Major Johnson then led the two of them to the space Pelican to get up to the ship.


	2. You ARE The Father!

The Pelican docked into the Trapped Under Ice. Chief walked into the Captain's Lounge, and took the chip containing Cortana out of his helmet and putting it into the system. Cortana popped up, and was shortly joined by Satoko, the ship's AI. Satoko had the appearance of a Japanese schoolgirl.

"How was it on the surface?" Satoko asked.

"Hectic" Cortana replied. Captain Moreno walked in with Johnson, Carlos, and Caleb.

"Satoko, you can talk with Cortana later. I need you to manage the hangers right now" Captain Moreno said.

"Yes, Moreno-sensei" And with that she went off to manage the hangers. Captain Moreno sat down on the horseshoe shaped couch, with Cortana in the center.

"They'll be here in a minute. I told them where we were on the ship" Everyone turned as Dr. Catherine Halsey and Kelly-087 walked in. Carlos jumped up and bear hugged Kelly.

"Mama! You're okay!" he cried out, tears running down his face.

"I guess he wasn't kidding when he said his mother was a Spartan" Cortana chimed. It was evident he wasn't. Dr. Halsey motioned for Kelly and Carlos to follow her out of the room.

"I wonder where they're going and what they're doing" Caleb mused.

"I'll second that notion" Johnson replied. They sat around the lounge for a while, and then Kelly reentered the room wearing her armor. She was joined by Carlos, wearing a dark blue MJOLNIR armor with a red visor. He had dual Magnums along with a police utility belt, which included a taser, pepper spray, handcuffs, and a blackjack. On his right breast was the crest of the Newport Police Department, and the shoulder pads had the single "mosquito wing" insignia for the officer rank. Dr. Halsey arrived with a piece of paper in her hands.

"John, I'm sure you don't remember the night on Mars we had 23 years ago" Kelly said. Under the helmet, Chief was perplexed. Dr. Halsey handed him the paper. It was a paternity test.

"Nice to meet you, Dad"


	3. Trapped Under Ice

"You didn't tell me you had a son!" Johnson yelled.

"I-I had no idea" Carlos took the helmet off and sat next to his dad.

"This is an experience for the both of us. I went from you bailing me out against the Covenant to finding out I'm your son" Caleb looked blown away. Cortana looked at Carlos up and down in the MJOLNIR Mark V armor.

"How does he carry that, since he's not a Spartan?"

"He was born with all the augmentations since both his parents were Spartans. He's a Spartan 2.5, if you will" Dr. Halsey replied. Captain Moreno looked awestruck.

"I have three Spartans on my ship now. If it gets attacked, I know who will take care of it" He took his hat off and wiped the sweat from the top of his bald head. Johnson looked out of the lounge window.

"I say we keep an eye out. You never know when the Covies will attack"

"Right you are Sargent Major" The Trapped Under Ice was docked at Anchor 12, directly above the Newport suburb of Old Wilhelm, where Kelly lived. She sat down next to her son.

"I see the family reunion is off to a rocky start" Chief looked at Cortana.

"Did you know about this?"

"No, this was an amazingly well kept secret" Kelly glared at Halsey.

"He was born in New Alexandria, on Reach. I moved here to Luyten when he was only 8. I did it to protect him from Halsey."

"I figured you didn't want me prodding him from a young age"

"Well, look where I am now" Just then, a loud explosion rocked the ship. Satoko appeared on the console in the center.

"Captain, the Covenant have boarded the anchor and the ship"

"Put this thing on high alert. They're not taking this without a fight!" He got up and darted out the door. Chief pulled Cortana out and put the chip back in his helmet. Carlos put his helmet on and pulled out his two Magnums. Caleb grabbed his battle rifle from under the couch. Captain Moreno came back with two assault rifles.

"Chief, Johnson! Catch!" He threw one at each and they caught them. Both of them were wielding their MA5Bs, the Chief's weapon of choice. Kelly drew her MA5K. The group ran out, and were ready to face the Covenant. Carlos pocketed the Magnums, and grabbed a shotgun off a rack. His dad looked at him.

"It's close quarters combat. Just what I'm used to"


	4. Fighting Off The Invaders

Captain Moreno plopped down into the captain's seat. He pulled up Satoko.

"Get the defenses of the ship and anchor online"

"Aye aye Captain"

Johnson had assembled his squad and they were moving out. Covenant landing pods began attaching themselves to the ship. Caleb was grabbed on the shoulder by Halsey.

"I would like you to escort me to the bridge"

"Yes ma'am" And with that, they were off. Johnson pointed towards the hallway leading to the hangar.

"We need to get moving" he said. He motioned for the Marines to follow him, and they headed towards the hanger.

"Let's move to the mess hall. We'll meet up with them later" Chief said. They moved out, heading towards the mess hall, where crewmen and Marines were engaged with Covenant forces. Captain Moreno sat in the captain's chair, making sure the hangar was closed. It was. Caleb stood on his left, and Halsey on his right.

"When this firestorm is over, there's something I must tell you, Mr. Aagard" she said. Back at the mess hall, Chief was firing his assault rifle towards some Jackals. An Elite Minor was in back, commanding a group of Grunts forward.

"It feels nice to know I can take the Covenant, that I have the armor to do so" Carlos said in the midst of combat. Chief and Kelly were going back and forth.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

"I knew you wouldn't care"

"How did you keep this a secret? That's a better question"

"Fred and Linda kept making excuses for me. Fred rushed me into the hospital on Reach, and made sure it was kept as downlow as possible" Chief had her remark about him not caring playing in the back of his mind. It made him think about his son, a grown adult right in front of him. The three began making their way with the Marines towards the cryo bays. One of the Marines turned towards the Spartans.

"We're heading towards the anchor to protect it. If one of you three would like to join us, feel free to help out" the leader of the squad said. Carlos piped up.

"I'll go" Chief turned toward Kelly.

"I'll go with him" Kelly turned around and began walking towards the hangar.

"I'll link up with you on the bridge"

"I'm Gunnery Sergeant TJ Wylde, and this is my unit, callsign Zulu Squad. Welcome aboard Spartans" he said. He was armed with an M392 Designated Marksman Rifle. He led his unit through the ship. They arrived at the cryo bays. Covenant forces began engaging them, and they fought back. The Covenant hostiles stood no chance.

"Let's head through the service tunnels" Gunnery Sergeant Wylde instructed. In a single file line, they headed through the service tunnels.

"I don't believe it! They're retreating!" a voice from one of Moreno's crew on the bridge yelled over the radio.

"Interesting. They never retreat" a female Marine mused. Carlos was able to hide the fact he liked her from under his helmet. They exited the tunnel, over by an exit that led to the floor of the anchor. Much to their surprise, the Covenant was backing off. A suicidal Grunt began charging towards the female Marine. Carlos blasted it with his shotgun, and she fistbumped him. She was a very dark skinned African, of possible Nigerian descent. They watched as they loaded back up into their Phantom dropships and flew off.

"Mama, do they normally do this?" Carlos asked Kelly over the comms.

"No, no they don't. We're bracing for another wave" Kelly replied. Captain Moreno ordered the red alert to go away. Gunnery Sergeant Wylde gathered his Marines at his position.

"Let's keep our heads on a swivel. We need to brace for them if they left to gather reinforcements" he told them.

"Gunnery Sergeant Wylde, this is Captain Moreno's first mate. He wants Zulu Squad on the bridge now" a voice said over the radio.

"Yes, sir. We'll be right there" When they got to the bridge, Kelly, Halsey, Johnson, and Moreno greeted them. Caleb was learning from one of the officers about how the weaponry on the ship worked. Carlos took his helmet off and placed it down on the table. Kelly gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek.

"I'm so glad my baby boy is okay"

"Mama, I'm 23. Please stop embarrassing me"

"You could've been killed by genocidal aliens! I deserve the right to be concerned!"

"Fair point" Captain Moreno received the damage report from Satoko. Halsey pulled Caleb away from the naval officer and led him to the Captain's Lounge.


	5. He Was Supposed To Be One

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you the moment I heard your name" Halsey said. She sat down on the couch.

"Please take a seat, Mr. Aagard" Caleb sat down across from her.

"John and Kelly are Spartan supersoldiers. I'm sure you figured that when you met them"

"Yes I did, ma'am. Is that what you meant to tell me?"

"No. I meant to say that you were supposed to be one of them"

"You must be bluffing. No way I can be one of them!"

"You were considered. Pre-cognition was the rumor"

"Why didn't you choose me? Was my injury the deciding factor"

"It was. But you have had an exemplary law enforcement career. Look at that as a bright side. The Mayor's Medal, Newport Police Valor Medal. And you have served as a great mentor for Carlos"

"I taught him all I knew"

"You taught him well"

"Now, the pre-cognition rumor. How did that start?"

"My team. We felt you had the physical and genetic characteristics as well as the pre-cognition. I disposed of the pre-cognition rumors after your injury" She pulled a book out of her coat and opened it up to her entry on Caleb.

"You must tell no one what you read in this journal. The Office of Naval Intelligence has classified this Tier 1. If you spill the beans, not only have you broken my trust, but the trust of your department and community as well as a 20 year prison sentence. Do I make myself clear Police Lieutenant Aagard?"

"Yes ma'am"


	6. Chapter 6

Caleb was approached by the African woman Marine. She tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up.

"Thank you for taking out that suicide Grunt" she said. Carlos looked up.

"It was instinctual. I want to see as many people I serve with get out alive" he replied. She sat in the stool next to him.

"I'm Private First Class Kwento Akaju" she introduced herself.

"Officer Carlos Gomez. Newport PD"

"You look a Spartan, fight like a Spartan, but you're a police officer?"

"My parents are Spartans" Just then, Chief walked up to them.

"Yeah, and I'm the father" He pointed to Kelly.

"She's the mother"

"Nice to finally fight alongside the legendary Master Chief. I had no idea you had a son" PFC Akaju said.

"I didn't either" Kelly walked over and put her arm around him.

"That was the only time I ever saw you smile. His conception" She dropped that second half to a whisper.

"I've never seen him smile either" Cortana chimed in. Carlos looked a bit annoyed.

"I just would like to have a private conversation in peace" he told them. They obliged and walked away.

"It must be hard to have never known your father until now" PFC Akaju said.

"Neither of them knew theirs. They were kidnapped at 6 and turned into emotionless killing machines to fight the Insurrection" Chief and Kelly were in the next room over.

"How did you learn to be a parent?" Chief asked. It was a fair enough question, considering the environment they were raised in.

"It wasn't easy. I wanted to put him up for adoption, but Fred convinced me otherwise. Kurt, Jorge, and Maria also visited me on Reach. The nurse at the hospital in New Alexandria gave me tips, and other parents helped me. It's very hard being a military parent, and I don't think a lot of civilians don't understand that" she explained.

"Did Kurt, Jorge, and Maria do anything?"

"Jorge has a civilian residence on Reach. He loves his homeworld. He would often babysit Carlos, and he surprisingly did a great job. Maria sent me parenting tips books and Kurt was just there for moral support with Fred and Linda" Carlos was laughing with Kwento.

"But, it gets better. Jorge gave me a loaded shotgun for my sixth birthday. Mama got mad, and he replied with 'You don't give a toy without a battery'" That was followed by howling laughter from the two of them.

"You're a Spartan, but you're so human. I'm attracted to that" Kwento told Carlos, tears running down her face from laughter.

"You're a kick ass lady. You're also a pretty lady"

"Aw, thank you Spartan" Chief was interrogating Kelly further.

"We're both white as hell. Why the Latino name?"

"No one would suspect it. No one would suspect Kelly 87 to be the mom of Carlos Alejandro Gomez"

"Fair point. But, why Luyten? Why here?"

"It was far enough away that Halsey would leave him alone. He wasn't supposed to be here. We weren't supposed to that"

"She missed a few. Jorge is quite the womanizer when he's not on duty" Cortana was taking the whole thing in. She was amazed that a Spartan had a secret son who essentially lived a normal life. Carlos and Kwento came walking over.

"Seems you two hit off well" she said.

"We really have" Kwento replied.

"What would your relation to me be, then?" Carlos asked Cortana.

"I don't know. I never expected anyone to ask that question"

"She could be your aunt, I guess" Chief chimed in.

"Aunt Cortana. I like the sound of that" Caleb came walking in to the room.

"You three are needed down on the surface. The final stages of the Battle of Newport are going on. Captain Moreno says the Covenant don't see anything of value here" Chief picked up his assault rifle.

"Let's go. They sure as hell are going to meet the Spartans"


End file.
